totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes vs Villains
Sixteen All-Stars return and are split into two teams: the Venomous Vipers and the Courageous Lions based off of their past actions. They compete in a challenge from season one to determine team captains and then compete in a challenge from season three for the main challenge. One player's clumsiness proves to be a real burden on their team while another player's bossiness puts them all in a bad mood, ending up with the two being nominated for elimination. The first All Star is sent packing. Plot We kick off this season the only way we could, by paying homage to the very first challenge ever!! Season 1's cliff diving into shark infested waters! Only this time, the contestants will have to collect statue pieces of Josh and myself, in homage to Season 3's Statue Building in Paris. One of the pieces has a special Team Captain Logo, and whoever picks up this piece will be the captain for their team. Lightning and Tyler are the first to dive for their teams, with Tyler knocking himself out in the process and getting himself sent to the camp's medic (boy still hasn't got much skill now does he), putting the Vipers in the Lead. Bridgette is next to jump for the Vipers while Jo jumps for the Lions, with both of them getting an arm (right and left respectively). Jo takes this time to sabotage the Vipers by throwing Bridgette's piece back into the water’ forcing Bridgette to jump back while getting a lead ahead (Girl is still feisty!) Alejandro is next to jump and picks out my head...WITH THE TEAM CAPTAIN LOGO ON IT! (Please, feel free to kiss my head Ale-HUNK-dro). With the teams finally even, Mike jumps for the Lions while Sierra jumps for the Vipers, neither of them getting a logo, but both getting the other arm. Zoey and Heather are the next two to jump. Zoey retrieves my beautifully sculpted Torso while Heather retrieves Josh's leg...WITH THE TEAM CAPTAIN LOGO ON IT!! (What are the odds that Heather and Alejandro would both get Team Captain for their teams on Day 1?) Duncan and Gwen jump next, which is super awkward. Gwen picks out another leg while Duncan picks out Josh's head. On the way back up, Duncan tells Gwen he misses her, to which she dismisses and ignores, which shocks Duncan! (DANG how things have changed) Anne Maria and Heather are busy trying to force Noah to jump next, to which he sarcastically refuses, until Lightning gets fed up and throws him off the cliff! (NOAH SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL XD) Trent jumps next for the Lions and pulls out my other leg while Noah picks out Josh's other leg. Anne Maria and Dawn are the final two to jump, which works out perfectly for Dawn, having to carry out my small neck, and Anne Maria having to carry out Josh's heavy torso. With all the pieces on the beach, the teams quickly try to assemble them. Heather takes it upon herself to boss her team around in order to finish quickly, which Alejandro points out. (Heather is maaaad now xD) Bridgette attempts to bring her team together. Just because they are the "villains" doesn't mean they have to act this way. (All of them find this amusing and refuse to trust the other members.) Tyler makes his return to the challenge, only to trip and break apart the Lions' statue (Wow he sucks). Jo gets after Tyler harshly, but Alejandro and Dawn intervene, with Dawn pointing out that Tyler means well, he's just very excited. Alejandro pulls his team together as Zoey, Gwen, Mike, and Trent continue to fix the statue. Trent catches Mike looking at him as Mike quickly looks away, to which Gwen asks if Trent is alright. Trent reveals in the confessional that after "Sierra McBlabber Mouth" ran her mouth in World Tour, he's been getting a lot of rumors about his personal life and former love interests spread around like wildfire, and doesn't want to add to this with Mike. (I guess we can't all be as lucky as Mike huh?) Meanwhile, Scott comforts Duncan, who is clearly jealous at the sight of Gwen and Trent bonding, pointing out that Mike and Zoey are bonding as well. Lightning teases Noah for his lack of athleticism, to which Noah responds he could outsmart him any day. Heather's pep talk however puts the vipers in the lead, as Josh's statue is COMPLETE!!! THE VENOMOUS VIPERS WIN!!! Upset at this, Jo throws a fit and tackles Tyler to the ground. (NICE!!) With the Vipers moving into the Hilton Spa Hotel, the Courageous Lions have to nominate two players up for elimination! Sucks to be them!! While the Venomous Vipers settled into their new Spa Hotel quarters, the Courageous Lions sat down at our first ever Nomination Ceremony!! All eight members get to nominate two players each, but in the end, Alejandro has the final say in who goes up. Staying true to his code, Alejandro went majority rules and nominated Jo, for not being a team player, and Tyler, for pretty much being a klutz. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler is sent home in order for the Lion's to have to deal with Jo longer. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiers